


Waiting for the End

by Sevenlymads99



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Found Families, Friendship, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenlymads99/pseuds/Sevenlymads99
Summary: One shot about what went through the guys minds after their show at the Orpheus, and before Julie shows up at the studio.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 46





	Waiting for the End

“Imma stand tall…..” As their voices began to fade out Luke could only feel the overwhelming sense of loss and sadness to be leaving Julie. Also, the regret for never being able to tell her how much he loved her. Then he felt the pull that poofed them out. Instead of crossing over though he found himself outside the Orpheum with Alex and Reggie.

“Wait, is this heaven?” Reggie asked confusedly.

Alex though said what they all knew “We didn’t cross over.”

They were then all jolted pretty hard, so much so that it felt like it knocked the wind out of them.

“We should find Julie.” Reggie said.

“No!!” Luke said quickly. “We can’t…. Julie has already lost so much. She deserves to think that we crossed over. I couldn’t bear it if she stopped doing music because of losing us.” Luke said with tears in his eyes and then starting to stream down his face.

Alex and Reggie were both in tears for what awaits their fates and then leaving Julie all alone. 

“Where do we even go?” Alex asked having his anxiety build up again.

“The only place that has ever felt like a real home….the studio.” 

With that said they all poofed back to Julie’s studio. As soon as they got there another jolt hit them, the frequency and intensity of the jolts were getting so strong now. The pain was overwhelming them, that all three just fell to the floor in a heap.

“I know we’ve never said this, but you guys have been the best family anyone could ask for. I love you guys and if this is the end, I am glad to be here with you two.” Luke shared with his best friends/family with tears streaming down his face.

Reggie then said “I never knew what a family could and should be like, until you guys and then Julie and her family. I am happy that I at least got to share all of this with you, and I love you guys too.” 

Reggie let out a loud sob while Luke and Alex scooted themselves closer to him. Their bodies touching on the floor helped to bring them more peace and acceptance about the upcoming end, even while another jolt rocked them to more pain and tears.

“You guys accepted me for who I am when no one else would stand by me. For that I have always loved you guys and considered you my true family.” 

Alex now sobbed, but not wanting to not have any regrets he said “I just wish I could have seen Willie one last time.”

Luke nodded and finally admitted “I wish I could hold Julie in my arms and tell her how much I love her and how amazing she is. I am just sad that we won’t be able to see her become a legend.”

Reggie jokingly said “Called it. You guys honestly were made for each other. Soulmates really.”

“Definitely soulmates.” Alex agreed.

“I hope she is having fun right now, and believes that we have moved on.” Luke said seriously, but then cried out in pain as another jolt hit.

“Don’t worry man she’ll go straight to bed. I also don’t think it will be much longer now. I am starting to feel weak.” Reggie said while holding his sides.

Alex protested in as much pain as Reggie “She will definitely come out here, I just don’t have it in me to argue with you both.”

They all got hit with another jolt. Luke decided to take this time to think about every memory of Julie he could come up with. If this was really it, he wanted to make sure that her beautiful face, voice, and everything that made her wonderful was the last thing he saw in his mind. 

Outside they heard footsteps coming to the studio. Luke said with conviction to the two boys “Please guys for me, and for Julie’s feelings, don’t say anything no matter what.”

But before Alex and Reggie could promise anything Julie walked in......


End file.
